Sentōki Akemi
Sentōki Akemi (Fighter of Bright Beauty) Is the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Akemi is a somewhat short woman with brown coloured eyes and brown coloured hair. Her hair is hanging out fully with nothing holding it, he hair just about reached the top of her back. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori, u''nderneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Akemi wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back. She is also wearing standard shinigami sandals with a pair of white socks. She also has a red scarf around her neck that she always keeps close to her. Personality Akemi is relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, but mostly she is quite laid-back and playful, often teasing or flirting with those younger than her. She enjoys seeing their reactions and gets a laugh out of it. Though as a captain she has to act serious when the time is needed which she does when the time calls for it. She is calm in any situation, even if the odds in a fight is not in her favour she will keep a clear mind and push through. History N/A Powers & Abilities '''Damage Resistance:' The intensity of Reiryoku also acts as a sort of armor, making it impossible for Akemi to be harmed by anyone that’s not at her level of power. If someone would for example slash at her with full force the recoil could make their hands bleed. Immense Strength: In addition to her surprisingly slim physique for her age, Akemi possesses tremendous physical strength. She can easily and swiftly put a large hole into the chest of any hollow without much effort at all. With a single hand, she could stop an arrancar strike and overpowered it, despite it having enlarged its arm and increased its strength several folds. With one punch, she could put a large hole through the chest of any arrancar even when they are in Resurrección and send them flying back several meters. She tore off an arrancar arms once, with her bare hands, with little to no effort. With a single double-fisted strike, she could shattered even an Espadas entire body into pieces. Immense Spiritual Pressure: This level of spiritual power corresponds to Akemi that she possessing an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is reflected in its ability to enhance Akemi during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing her to use it in combat to startling degrees. Enhanced Endurance: Despite her own admission of being out of shape, Akemi is a very resilient warrior. She is able to tank blow after blow with little to no damage, she can be hit through solid object and still get up and fight like it was nothing. Though she does have a limit to how much punishment she can take. Enhanced Durability: In addition to her resilience, Akemi possesses remarkable durability. she fought against two of Soul Society's captains, and emerged without any sign of injury. She took an onslaught of punches from different enemies, and came out completely unfazed by the assault, with no more than simple scratches. Master Assassin: As Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Akemi is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination. She has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen. When necessary, she can effectively exploit having an advantage against an opponent or hiding her presence. Adoptive Muscle Memory: Akemi can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, hakuda, and other physical stunts. With these skills she can become a master and be incredible at what she does, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. Hohō/Shunpo Level: Master, her mastery of it earns her the title of "Flash Goddess" (瞬神, Shunshin; Viz "Flash Master") Techniques: Senka, Utsusemi and Speed Clones * Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom): Akemi moves behind the opponent and attacks and seals her Saketsu(鎖結, Chain Binding) and Hakusui (魄睡, Soul Sleep) in two rapid attacks. When she does this attack some victims may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back because of the technique's speed, and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. * Utsusemi (空蝉, Cast-Off Cicada Shell; Viz "Cicada Shell"): Akemi moves at great speed to avoid an attack, leaving an afterimage which can appear to have taken damage. * Speed Clones: Akemi creates 15 to 30 clones of herself at once using Shunpo. While the clones mimic her movements, the clones do not last long. Hakuda Master: * Tesshō (鉄掌, Iron Palm): Akemi attacks with her open palm which can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head with a single strike. * Tsukiyubi (撞指, Thrust Fingers): Akemi extends the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison while she is in contact with an opponent, who is sent flying several meters away. * Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash War Cry): Shunkō is the highest form of Hakuda technique. It comes in elements such as 'wind' or 'lightning'. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs. By activating this technique it enhances once condition immensely. Akemi’s element is lightning and because of that she gets an ability known as Shunkō: Raijin Senkei (瞬閧 雷神戦形, Flash War Cry: Thunder God War Form; Viz "God of Thunder Battle Form"): Akemi Gaining a circle of electrical energy in the shape of Raijin's drums attached to her back as her bangs rise to form horns. Akemi then unleashes a giant column of concentrated electrical energy to engulf her opponent. Hanki (反鬼, Reverse Demon): It's a fighting technique that Akemi uses, she combats an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of the same quality and quantity spinning in the opposite direction. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. * Takigoi (滝鯉, Waterfall Carp): Akemi utilizes this technique to create an opening in her opponent's defense. When the target kicks out, she blocks the attack with her forearm. When the foe moves to kick her with their other foot, Akemi grabs the blocked foot with her free hand while simultaneously blocking the second attack with her legs. Akemi subsequently traps the opponent's second foot between her legs. With both legs trapped, the target is now open to attack and she takes advantage of the situation to attack with her free hand. * Taketonbo (竹蜻蛉, Bamboo Dragonfly): Holding her hand out to the side, Akemi performs a simple but effective throw, which violently flips her victim upside down. The victim lands heavily on their back, which knocks the wind out of them. * Kagamibiraki (鏡開, Mirror Opening): After puncturing her target with the tips of her fingers, Akemi rips her opponent in half through sheer physical strength. * Kazaguruma (風車, Windmill): Throwing her body up into the air, Akemi makes a shearing movement with her legs, allowing her to move one leg in front of the other, before performing a devastating kick which sends the target flying away with tremendous force. * Ikkotsu (一骨, Single Bone): A powerful punch that Akemi does which can destroy much of the target's abdomen, send them flying along a city street, and throw them through a building. Sōkotsu (双骨, Double Bone): A powerful, two-fisted punch Akemi uses which can totally destroy an opponent in one blow. * Oni Dekopin (鬼デコピン, Oni Headpoke): Pulling a finger back against her thumb, Akemi flicks it at an opponent. The blow carries enough physical force to send the opponent flying a considerable distance away and crashing through multiple physical constructs. * Tornado (竜巻, Tatsumaki): Akemi performs an upside-down rotating straddle split, allowing her to deliver multiple kick attacks to a nearby opponent. * Raiōken (雷王拳, Thunder King Fist): Akemi performs a series of ultra-high-speed punches with both arms. Each of her punches destroy the surrounding portion of the area around her opponent. Kido Expert: * Bakudō # 1. Sai (塞, Restrain): Akemi points her index and middle fingers at the intended target(s), causing the target's arms to lock behind their back(s). The spell is usable on a single target or a significantly large group of people * Bakudō #4. Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope; Viz "Slithering Rope"): Akemi binds enemie(s) with a Reishi rope to stop their movement(s). Generating a crackling yellow energy rope within her hand(s), she throws it toward the opponent(s). The energy winds around the opponent's arms and body, immobilizing them. * Bakudō #8. Seki (斥, Repulse; Viz "Repulsion"): Akami generates an orb of light blue energy which repels whatever strikes it. * Bakudō #9. Geki (撃, Strike): Akemi draws the symbols of the spell in the air, her entire body permeates a red energy, which engulfs the body of the target, causing complete paralysis. * Bakudō #9. Hōrin (崩輪, Disintegrating Circle): Akemi uses her index and middle fingers, to generate an orange-hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns, which ensnares and immobilizes the opponent as the tendril wraps around their body. The end of it remains in her hands, allowing her to control the path of the tendril before and after capture. The tendril can connect with another one of itself, if both have captured a target, and bind them together. * Bakudō #21. Sekienton (赤煙遁, Red Smoke Escape): Akemi places the palms of her hands down on the ground, red smoke bursts forth from the point of contact, swiftly engulfing the surrounding area and briefly obscuring the movements of whomever is within the smoke, allowing for a quick getaway or a hidden attack. * Bakudō #26. Kyokkō (曲光, Bent Light): This hides Akemi’s physical form and Reiatsu by bending light. It can be used in combat to mask the Reiryoku used when setting up a trap for the target, masking individual abilities. * Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam; Viz"Triple-Flash Beak Slash"): Akemi generates a burst of crackling yellow energy in her palm, she uses this energy to draw an inverted yellow triangle, which generates solidified energy in the shape of smaller triangles from its three points. The smaller triangles fire and hit the intended target, pinning him/her against a nearby surface by slamming into his/her body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle and immobilizing them. * Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi (吊星, Suspending Star; Viz "Hanging Star"): Akemi creates a ball of blue energy which fires out six ropes from its center. As the ropes attach themselves to nearby sturdy objects, the energy in the center solidifies into a flat elastic-like cushion, which catches falling objects. * Bakudō #39. Enkōsen (円閘扇, Round Lock Fan; Viz "Circle Lock Fan"): Using either both hands or his/her Zanpakutō in a blocking motion, Akemi can generate a dull yellow energy, which takes the form of a large spinning disk of condensed Reiatsu, in front of herself, blocking an opponent's attack. * Bakudō #58. Kakushitsuijaku (摑趾追雀, Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows; Viz "Seize Foot, Chase Sparrow"): Kakushitsuijaku heightens Akemi’s senses and awareness to seize a target. She draws a circle, with the appropriate symbols set apart in four quadrants upon the ground, using a black powder. When she place her palms down under the circle to activate the spell, the circle glows with a blue light as the symbols within the circle are animated, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set correlates to longitude and latitude. * Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light; Viz "Six-Rod Light Restraint"): Pointing her index finger at the target, Akemi generates a spark of yellow energy, which summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection and hold them in place. The target is unable to move any part of their body, including the parts which were not struck by the beams. This technique can be used after using Bakudō #4. Hainawa because the six beams of light form from the light already created by Bakudō #4. Hainawa. * Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan (百歩欄干, Hundred Steps Fence; Viz "Hundred Step Balustrade"): Generating a blue-white glowing rod of energy in her hand, Akemi throws it at the intended target. It multiplies into a hundred more rods, which rain down on the target and pin him or her against a solid surface, completely immobilizing them. It is hard to dodge in a small area. Alternatively, she can generate the rods around their body and propel them at their opponent with a simple hand gesture. * Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes; Viz "Ethereal Binding Chain"): Raising her palm up to the target, Akemi closes her hand into a fist and calls forth yellow energy, taking a form of very thick rope, which binds the upper body of the target. This technique is almost impossible to break free from with just physical strength. * Bakudō #73. Tozanshō (倒山晶, Inverse Mountain Crystal; Viz "Falling Mountain Crystal"): When Akemi use this technique it ignites at a single point, blue energy extends upward to four points and forms an inverted pyramid, which solidifies into a barrier around the caster. The spell is usable around other already active spells. It can be used to trap others inside of it. * Bakudō #75. Gochūtekkan (五柱鉄貫, Five-Pillared Iron Weights; Viz "Five Iron Pillar Penetration"): Akemi clasps her hands together, five small yellow orbs with skinny tails emerge from between their clasped hands and move above the practitioner's head before forming a circle of five. Raising their clasped hands above their head, the practitioner slams them downward, sending the orbs into the ground. As a bright light is generated in the sky above the intended target, five tall and thick pillars, which are connected to each other by chains, pin the target to the ground. * Hadō #1. Shō (衝, Thrust): Akemi points at her target with her index finger, a small amount of energy is dispelled from the tip of the index finger with enough force to thrust a considerable amount of kinetic force at a target, which is pushed back a few feet from herself. * Hadō #4. Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning): Akemi gathers high-density spiritual energy, which they discharge from both hands. Alternatively, she points at the intended target with their index finger and generates a concentrated bolt of lighting to use against the target. * Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden (綴雷電, Bound Lightning; Viz "Lightning"): Akemi generates an electric current through any object she touch, which damages anything or anyone which is in contact with the object the current runs through. * Hadō #31. Shakkahō (赤火砲, Red Fire Cannon; Viz "Red Flame Cannon"): Generating high-temperature flames, Akemi discharges it from one or both hands. She generates and fires an orb of crimson red energy on her palm or finger. The orb can be small, medium, or large, depending on the level of power being used. The destructive power released by the blast can vary between a simple explosion to a pillar of energy, and in both instances, the spell causes concussive as well as burn damage. * Hadō #32. Ōkasen (黄火閃, Yellow Fire Flash; Viz "Golden Flash"): Raising the palms of her hands in front of herself, she can generate a yellow orb, which widens itself along the distance between her palms. Once it is fully charged, it fires a wide, horizontal arc of yellow energy at the target. * Hadō #33. Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down; Viz "Pale Fire Crash"): Blue flames discharge from the palm. Akemi aims the palm of her hand at her target and generates a torrent of blue energy before firing it at her target(s). The energy moves like a direct blast or a large wave of energy, depending on the amount of power which is placed into it. * Hadō #54. Haien (廃炎, Abolishing Flames; Viz "Abolition Flame"): A flame attack which eradicates the very existence of its target. Akemi fires an oblong blast of purple energy from her hand which completely incinerates a target upon contact. * Hadō #58. Tenran (闐嵐, Orchid Sky; Viz "Tornado"): Akemi lightly moves one of her arms around in a circle towards their target. Stopping it, she creates a widening tornado-like blast, which is fired toward the target(s). * Hadō #63. Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Sear; Viz "Fiery Lightning Howl"): Generating an orb of yellow lighting above the palm of her hand, Akemi fires the built-up energy at her target(s) as a massive concentration of energy which resembles a lightning strike. The effect has devastatingly destructive results. * Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui (双漣蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down; Viz"Twin Lotuses, Pale Fire Crash"): An advanced form of Hadō #33. Sōkatsui, it has twice the effectiveness. Generating blue energy with her index and middle fingers, Akemi makes a pushing motion with both of her palms to push the gathered energy toward the target(s) in a concentrated blast. It is essentially a doubled version of Hadō #33. Sōkatsui because she fires two bursts of blue energy with much greater potency than the single shot variety.